leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Hoopa — The Mischief Pokémon
Closed * * }} Hoopa — The Mischief Pokémon (Japanese: おでまし小魔神フーパ The Mini Djinn Appears: Hoopa) is a special episode that serves as a prologue to Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. It was available in Japan along with the purchase of a ticket for the eighteenth Pokémon movie. It first aired in Canada on November 14, 2015, along with Hoopa and the Clash of Ages and Lights! Camera! Pika!. In the United States, it was added to the official Pokémon website on December 3, 2015. The episode was made available on the official Japanese YouTube channel from July 9 to 14, 2016. Blurb After Baraz sets off to find the Prison Bottle for Hoopa, Meray remembers how the three of them grew up together. The young Baraz decides that Hoopa should use its rings to help people instead of playing tricks on them, but it doesn’t always go as planned. Hoopa tries to help a farmer who’s desperate for rain, but showers him with candy instead! When they return the candy to the baker Mira, she sets them to work at her shop—where Hoopa tries to help, but ends up breaking Mira’s precious statue. The kids do their best to reassemble it, but the end result is…rather colorful. Mira is angry at first, but then laughs at their creative repair job and offers them some donuts. Hoopa is immediately enthralled—and back in the present, as Meray and Hoopa make their way to Dahara City, they plan to eat more donuts while they wait for Baraz to return! Plot Major events Debuts Humans * Baraz * Meray Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * Baraz * Meray * Lucianne * Pit * Kevie * Old Man Dom * Pokémon * (Baraz's; present only) * ( ) * * * * Cast Ayane Sakura|メアリ|佐倉綾音}} Peter Mills Weiss|Bit|Kiyotaka Furushima|ビット|古島清孝}} Eliza Bent|Luca|Karin Nanami|ルカ|奈波果林}} Chuck Bedford|Grandpa Dam|Kensuke Satō|ダムじいさん|佐藤健輔|bottom=yes}} |} Trivia * This special aired between XY078 and XY079 in Japan. * Like two previous specials Mewtwo — Prologue to Awakening and Diancie — Princess of the Diamond Domain, this episode leads directly into Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. * There is no To Be Continued screen at the end of the episode. * Music from Hoopa and the Clash of Ages is used in this special. Errors Dub edits * The scene in which Hoopa summons a statue that then "urinates" on Baraz is removed entirely. ** Due to this edit, the dialogue in the said scene was altered as well. In the original, Baraz tells Hoopa that they'll need to fix the broken statue, prompting Hoopa to summon him the statue. When Baraz says that it's a wrong kind of ivory, Hoopa instead summons a , but Baraz protests that the ivory in it cannot be used, since it's inside the Phanpy. In the dub, Baraz instead asks Hoopa to bring them "something fancy", thus explaining Phanpy as Hoopa mishearing what Baraz said. In other languages |ko= |}} Category:Movie prologues Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Naohito Takahashi Category:Episodes directed by Itsuro Kawasaki Category:Episodes animated by Hiroko Kuurube Category:Episodes which aired in Canada before the United States Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears de:Odemashi Komajin Hoopa es:EE17 fr:Mini-film 18 zh:Pokémon the movie XY 第18作 特别篇